


a hue so bright it's blinding

by a_novel_idea



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Colors, Colors As Emotions, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_novel_idea/pseuds/a_novel_idea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(James Moriarty is the color of every place he has ever been, and ever will be.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	a hue so bright it's blinding

If he had to assign James Moriarty a color on reputation alone, it would be red. (Varying shades of red: the cold red of his mum's favorite lipstick, the burning red-orange-yellow of a detonation blast, blood, dried and fresh.)

If he had to assign James Moriarty a color on reputation alone, it would be black. (An all consuming darkness that bleeds color away from where it should be and leaves nothing in its wake.)If he had to assign James Moriarty a color on reputation alone, it would be yellow. (The color of a fading bruise, of pus and sickness, of decay so deep the only option is to amputate.) _(James Moriarty is the color of the war he doesn't  know how to live without.)_ If he had to assign James Moriarty a color by the timbre of his voice alone, it would be green. (Brighter and more brilliant than the jungles he'd so loved in India, deeper and more vibrant than the most valuable emeralds.)If he had to assign James Moriarty a color by the timbre of his voice alone, it would be grey. (As dark and bountiful as smoke from a forest fire, and twice as dangerous.)If he had to assign James Moriarty a color by the timbre of his voice alone, it would be orange. (As bright and joyful and marred by black streaks as the tigers he used to hunt.) _(James Moriarty is the color of a home he isn't sure he'll ever return to.)_ If he had to assign James Moriarty a color by the emotions he inspires alone, it would be blue. (As confident and unforgiving as the current that has swallowed men down and spat them back up.)

 

If he had to assign James Moriarty a color by the emotions he inspires alone, it would be white. (As blank and quiet and dangerous as freshly fallen snow, cold and biting and harsh and oh so ruthless.)

If he has to assign James Moriarty a color by the emotions he inspires alone, it would be brown. (An unshakable foundation, as steady as the earth beneath his feet.)

_ (James Moriarty is the color of every place he has ever been, and ever will be.) _


End file.
